Retired numbers
Major League Baseball and its participating clubs have retired various uniform numbers over the course of time, ensuring that those numbers are never worn again and thus will always be associated with particular players or managers of note. The use of numbers on uniforms to better identify one player from another, and hence to boost sales of scorecards was tried briefly by the Cleveland Indians of 1916. The first team to permanently adopt the practice was the New York Yankees of 1929. By 1932, all 16 major league clubs were issuing numbers, and by 1937, the leagues passed rules requiring it. The Yankees' original approach was to simply assign the numbers 1'' through ''8 to the regular starting lineup in their normal batting order. Hence, Babe Ruth wore number 3'' and Lou Gehrig number ''4. The first major leaguer whose number was retired was Gehrig, in July 1939, following his retirement due to , which became known popularly as Lou Gehrig's Disease. Since then, over 150 other people have had their numbers retired, some with more than one team. This includes managers and coaches, as Major League Baseball is the only one of the major North American professional leagues in which the coaching staff wear the same uniforms as players. Three numbers have been retired in honor of people not directly involved on the playing field — all three for team executives. Some of the game's early stars, such as Ty Cobb and Christy Mathewson, retired before numbers came into usage. Teams often celebrate their retired numbers and other honored people by hanging banners with the numbers and names. Early stars, as well as honored non-players, will often have numberless banners hanging along with the retired numbers. Because fewer and fewer players stay with one team long enough to warrant their number being retired, some players believe that getting their number retired is a greater honor than going into the Baseball Hall of Fame. Ron Santo, upon his number 10 being retired on the last day of the 2003 regular season, enthusiastically told the Wrigley Field crowd as his #10 flag was hoisted, "This is my Hall of Fame!" However, Santo would be inducted into the Hall of Fame in July 2012, nearly two years after his death, after being voted in by the Veterans Committee. Retired numbers by team All of Major League Baseball 42 — Jackie Robinson★ (1997) Arizona Diamondbacks 20 — Luis Gonzalez (2010) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 51 — Randy Johnson★ (2015) Atlanta Braves (includes Boston and Milwaukee Braves) 3 — Dale Murphy (1994) 6 — Bobby Cox★ (2011) 10 — Chipper Jones★ (2013) 21 — Warren Spahn★ (1965) 29 — John Smoltz★ (2012) 31 — Greg Maddux★ (2009) 35 — Phil Niekro★ (1984) 41 — Eddie Mathews★ (1969) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 44 — Hank Aaron★ (1977) 47 — Tom Glavine★ (2010) Baltimore Orioles (includes St. Louis Browns) 4 — Earl Weaver★ (1982) 5 — Brooks Robinson★ (1978) 8 — Cal Ripken, Jr.★ (2001) 20 — Frank Robinson★ (1972) 22 — Jim Palmer★ (1985) 33 — Eddie Murray★ (1998) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Boston Red Sox 1 — Bobby Doerr★ (1988) 4 — Joe Cronin★ (1984) 6 — Johnny Pesky (2008) 8 — Carl Yastrzemski★ (1989) 9 — Ted Williams★ (1984) 14 — Jim Rice★ (2009) 26 — Wade Boggs★ (2016) 27 — Carlton Fisk★ (2000) 34 — David Ortiz (2017) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 45 — Pedro Martínez★ (2015) Chicago Cubs 10 — Ron Santo★ (2003) 14 — Ernie Banks★ (1982) 23 — Ryne Sandberg★ (2005) 26 — Billy Williams★ (1987) 31 — Greg Maddux★ (2009) 31 — Ferguson Jenkins★ (2009) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Chicago White Sox 2 — Nellie Fox★ (1976) 3 — Harold Baines (1989) 4 — Luke Appling★ (1975) 9 — Minnie Miñoso (1983) 11 — Luis Aparicio*★ (1984) 14 — Paul Konerko (2015) 16 — Ted Lyons★ (1987) 19 — Billy Pierce (1987) 35 — Frank Thomas★ (2010) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 56 — Mark Buehrle (2017) 72 — Carlton Fisk★ (1997) Cincinnati Reds 1 — Fred Hutchinson (1965) 5 — Johnny Bench★ (1984) 8 — Joe Morgan★ (1998) 10 — Sparky Anderson★ ( 2005) 11 — Barry Larkin★ (2012) 13 — Dave Concepción (2007) 14 — Pete Rose (2016) 18 — Ted Kluszewski (1998) 20 — Frank Robinson★ (1998) 24 — Tony Pérez★ (2000) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Cleveland Indians 3 — Earl Averill★ (1975) 5 — Lou Boudreau★ (1970) 14 — Larry Doby★ (1994) 18 — Mel Harder (1990) 19 — Bob Feller★ (1956) 20 — Frank Robinson★ (2017) 21 — Bob Lemon★ (1998) 25 — Jim Thome★ (2018) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 455 — Indians fans§ (2001) Colorado Rockies 17 — Todd Helton (2014) Detroit Tigers 2 — Charlie Gehringer★ (1983) 3 — Alan Trammell★ (2018) 5 — Hank Greenberg★ (1983) 6 — Al Kaline★ (1980) 11 — Sparky Anderson★ (2011) 16 — Hal Newhouser★ (1997) 23 — Willie Horton (2000) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 47 — Jack Morris★ (2018) — Ty Cobb★ (2000) — Mickey Cochrane★ (2000) — Sam Crawford★ (2000) — Harry Heilmann★ (2000) — Hughie Jennings★ (2000) — George Kell★ (2000) — Heinie Manush★ (2000) Houston Astros 5 — Jeff Bagwell★ (2007) 7 — Craig Biggio★ (2008) 24 — Jimmy Wynn (2005) 25 — José Cruz (1992) 32 — Jim Umbricht (1965) 33 — Mike Scott (1992) 34 — Nolan Ryan★ (1996) 40 — Don Wilson (1975) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 49 — Larry Dierker (2002) Kansas City Royals 5 — George Brett★ (1994) 10 — Dick Howser (1987) 20 — Frank White (1995) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Los Angeles Angels (includes California and Anaheim Angels) 11 — Jim Fregosi (1998) 26 — Gene Autry† (1982) 29 — Rod Carew★ (1991) 30 — Nolan Ryan★ (1992) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 50 — Jimmie Reese (1995) Los Angeles Dodgers (includes Brooklyn Dodgers) 1 — Pee Wee Reese★ (1984) 2 — Tommy Lasorda★ (1997) 4 — Duke Snider★ (1980) 19 — Jim Gilliam (1978) 20 — Don Sutton★ (1998) 24 — Walter Alston★ (1977) 32 — Sandy Koufax★ (1972) 39 — Roy Campanella★ (1972) 42 — Jackie Robinson★ (1972) 53 — Don Drysdale★ (1984) Milwaukee Brewers 1 — Bud Selig◊ (2015) 4 — Paul Molitor★ (1999) 19 — Robin Yount★ (1994) 34 — Rollie Fingers★ (1992) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 44 — Hank Aaron★ (1976) Minnesota Twins (includes original Washington Senators) 3 — Harmon Killebrew★ (1974) 6 — Tony Oliva (1991) 10 — Tom Kelly (2012) 14 — Kent Hrbek (1995) 28 — Bert Blyleven★ (2011) 29 — Rod Carew★ (1987) 34 — Kirby Puckett★ (1997) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Montreal Expos 8 — Gary Carter★ (2003) 10 — Andre Dawson★ (1997) 10 — Rusty Staub (1993) 30 — Tim Raines★ (2017) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) New York Mets 14 — Gil Hodges (1973) 31 — Mike Piazza★ (2016) 37 — Casey Stengel★ (1965) 41 — Tom Seaver★ (1988) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) New York Yankees 1 — Billy Martin (1986) 2 — Derek Jeter (2017) 3 — Babe Ruth★ (1948) 4 — Lou Gehrig★ (1939) 5 — Joe DiMaggio★ (1952) 6 — Joe Torre★ (2014) 7 — Mickey Mantle★ (1969) 8 — Yogi Berra★ (1972) 8 — Bill Dickey★ (1972) 9 — Roger Maris (1984) 10 — Phil Rizzuto★ (1985) 15 — Thurman Munson (1979) 16 — Whitey Ford★ (1974) 20 — Jorge Posada (2015) 23 — Don Mattingly (1997) 32 — Elston Howard (1984) 37 — Casey Stengel★ (1970) 42 — Mariano Rivera (2013) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 44 — Reggie Jackson★ (1993) 46 — Andy Pettitte (2015) 49 — Ron Guidry (2003) 51 — Bernie Williams (2015) Oakland Athletics (includes Philadelphia and Kansas City Athletics) 9 — Reggie Jackson★ (2004) 24 — Rickey Henderson★ (2009) 27 — Catfish Hunter★ (1991) 34 — Rollie Fingers★ (1993) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 43 — Dennis Eckersley★ (2005) Philadelphia Phillies 1 — Richie Ashburn★ (1979) 14 — Jim Bunning★ (2001) 20 — Mike Schmidt★ (1990) 32 — Steve Carlton★ (1989) 36 — Robin Roberts★ (1962) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) — Grover Cleveland Alexander★ (2001) — Chuck Klein★ (2001) Pittsburgh Pirates 1 — Billy Meyer (1954) 4 — Ralph Kiner★ (1987) 8 — Willie Stargell★ (1989) 9 — Bill Mazeroski★ (1987) 11 — Paul Waner★ (2007) 20 — Pie Traynor★ (1972) 21 — Roberto Clemente★ (1973) 33 — Honus Wagner★ (1952) 40 — Danny Murtaugh (1977) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) St. Louis Cardinals 1 — Ozzie Smith★ (1996) 2 — Red Schoendienst★ (1996) 6 — Stan Musial★ (1963) 9 — Enos Slaughter★ (1996) 10 — Tony La Russa★ (2012) 14 — Ken Boyer (1984) 17 — Dizzy Dean★ (1974) 20 — Lou Brock★ (1979) 24 — Whitey Herzog★ (2010) 42 — Bruce Sutter★ (2006) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 45 — Bob Gibson★ (1975) 85 — August Busch, Jr.‡ (1984) — Rogers Hornsby★ (1937) San Diego Padres 6 — Steve Garvey (1988) 19 — Tony Gwynn★ (2004) 31 — Dave Winfield★ (2001) 35 — Randy Jones (1997) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 51 — Trevor Hoffman★ (2011) San Francisco Giants (includes New York Giants) 3 — Bill Terry★ (1984) 4 — Mel Ott★ (1948) 11 — Carl Hubbell★ (1944) 20 — Monte Irvin★ (2010) 24 — Willie Mays★ (1972) 25 — Barry Bonds (2018) 27 — Juan Marichal★ (1983) 30 — Orlando Cepeda★ (1999) 36 — Gaylord Perry★ (2005) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 44 — Willie McCovey★ (1980) — Christy Mathewson★ (1988) — John McGraw★ (1988) Seattle Mariners 11 — Edgar Martinez★ (2017) 24 — Ken Griffey, Jr.★ (2016) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Tampa Bay Rays (includes Tampa Bay Devil Rays) 12 — Wade Boggs★ (2000) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) 66 — Don Zimmer (2015) Texas Rangers (includes second Washington Senators) 7 — Iván Rodríguez★ (2017) 26 — Johnny Oates (2005) 34 — Nolan Ryan★ (1996) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) Toronto Blue Jays 12 — Roberto Alomar (2011) 32 — Roy Halladay (2018) 42 — Jackie Robinson (1997) :★ Hall of Fame member : :* Aparicio's number was temporarily unretired with his approval for Omar Vizquel. Vizquel played the 2010 and 2011 seasons with the White Sox. :†Team founder. The number represents the "26th man" — Major League Baseball rosters are limited to 25 players, except for games played on or after September 1, when rosters are expanded to 40. :‡Served as president, chairman, or CEO of the Cardinals from the team's purchase by Anheuser-Busch in 1953 until his death in 1989. The number represents his age at the time the number was retired in 1984. :§The number 455 was retired in honor of the fans after the Indians sold out 455 consecutive games. :◊Team founder and former MLB Commissioner. Number selected symbolically. Category:Major League Baseball players with retired numbers